Eidwahrer (Episode)
"Eidwahrer" (im Original: "Oathkeeper") ist die vierte Episode der vierten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die vierunddreißigste Folge der gesamten Serie. Die Regie führte Michelle MacLaren. Das Drehbuch verfasste Bryan Cogman. Die Erstausstrahlung fand am 27. April 2014 auf dem amerikanischen Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 23. Juni 2014 auf Sky. Inhalt Daenerys Targaryen gelingt es die Sklavenstadt Meereen zu befreien. Jetzt muss sie sich entscheiden, welchen Preis die Herrscher für ihre Grausamkeiten bezahlen müssen. In Königsmund schmort derweil Tyrion Lennister als vermeintlicher Mörder seines Neffen Joffrey im Kerker. Kann und will sein Bruder Jaime ihm helfen? Auch nach Joffreys Tod schmieden Margaery Tyrell und ihre Großmutter Olenna Tyrell weiter an einer Allianz mit den Lennisters. :Text: Sky Handlung Vor Meereen Missandei lehrt Grauer Wurm die Gemeine Sprache aus Westeros, als Daenerys Targaryen einer Gruppe von Unbefleckten befiehlt sich als Sklaven zu verkleiden und mit Waffen ausgerüstet durch einen Bewässerungskanal in die Stadt zu gelangen. Dort treffen sie auf die Sklaven der Stadt, die in Katakomben hausen. Sie können die Sklaven überzeugen sich gegen ihre Meister zu wenden, und noch am Folgetag gelingt es Daenerys die Stadt zu erobern und 163 Meister in der Stadt zu kreuzigen. Obwohl Ser Barristan Selmy warnt, dass es dadurch zu Unruhen kommen könne, erklärt sie ihm, dass sie Ungerechtigkeit mit Gerechtigkeit bestrafen würde. Mit dem Sieg in Meereen stehen nun alle drei Sklavenstädte unter der Macht von Daenerys. An der Mauer Jon Schnee und Grenn versuchen neue Rekruten auszubilden, um sie auf die Schlacht mit den Wildlingen vorzubereiten. Jon ist weiterhin Allisar Thorn ein Dorn im Auge, da Jon ebenfalls neuer Kommandant der Nachtwache werden könnte. Als stellvertretender Kommandant lässt er Jon jedoch mit freiwilligen Kämpfern zu Crasters Bergfried aufbrechen. Zu Thornes und Slynts Überraschung unterstützen Eddison Tollett, Grenn, Locke und einige andere Männer Jon bei diesem Unterfangen. Samwell Tarly macht sich derweil Sorgen um Goldy, da er durch Olly erfahren hat, dass Wildlinge vor der Mauer Jagd auf die Menschen der Schenkung machen würden. In Königsmund Im Training zwischen Bronn und Jaime Lennister kann der Söldner Jaime überzeugen Tyrion Lennister einen Besuch im Gefängnis abzustatten. Tyrion glaubt nicht daran, dass Cersei Lennister im Gericht erscheinen wird, da sie wahrscheinlich schon früher versuchen wird ihn umzubringen. Er ist davon überzeugt, dass, selbst wenn sich der Mörder zu erkennen gäbe, es seiner Schwester gleich wäre und sie erst Ruhe gäbe, wenn sie seinen Kopf auf einem Pfahl sähe. Dass Sansa Stark die mögliche Mörderin sein könnte, glauben Jaime und Tyrion nicht. Inzwischen beraten Olenna Tyrell und Margaery über das weitere Vorgehen. Olenna sieht eine Chance Tommen Baratheon zu angeln, da Cersei immer noch um den Verlust ihres Erstgeborenen trauert. Sie versichert ihrer Enkelin, dass Tyrion nichts mit dem Mord von Joffrey Baratheon zu tun hatte, sondern sie diejenige war, die es nicht zuließ, dass Margaery eine Bestie heiratet. Noch in der Nacht stattet Margaery Tommen einen Besuch ab und bezirzt ihn. Zur selben Zeit lässt Cersei nach Jaime rufen. Sie fragt ihn, weshalb Catelyn Stark ihn gehen ließ, worauf er antwortet, dass er ihr einen heiligen Eid schwor ihre Töchter wieder zurückzubringen. Cersei stellt ihn auf die Probe und fragt, ob er ihr ebenfalls die Treue schwören würde, wenn er Sansa Stark finden und töten solle. Sie wirft ihm vor, er hätte ein zu weiches Herz für Tyrion, und fordert von ihm vier Wachen vor Tommens Tür. Am Morgen beauftragt Jaime Brienne von Tarth die Suche nach Sansa Stark und Arya Stark weiter zu verfolgen. Er überlässt ihr das valyrische Schwert seines Vaters, eine neue Rüstung und den Knappen Podrick Payn. Zum Abschied erzählt Brienne Jaime, dass sie das Schwert Eidwahrer genannt habe. Auf Baelishs Schiff Sansa Stark, die sich derweil noch auf dem Schiff von Petyr Baelish befindet, konfrontiert ihn mit dem Mord an Joffrey Baratheon. Baelish, der seit Wochen wegen der Planung seiner Hochzeit im Tal von Arryn verweilte, muss einen Mittelsmann gehabt haben, um Joffrey das Gift in den Kelch mischen zu können. Baelish bestätigt, dass Tyrion nicht in den Tod des Königs verwickelt war, doch beschuldigt er Sansa, da in einem Stein der Halskette, die Dontos Hollard ihr schenkte und die Sansa auf der Hochzeit trug, das Gift enthalten war. Sie glaubt, dass Baelish der Drahtzieher gewesen sei, doch ist sie sich bei ihrer Anschuldigung nicht sicher, da Baelish immer zum Wohle der Lennisters gehandelt habe und Joffrey ihn zum Herrn von Harrenhal machte. Hierauf meint Petyr, dass ein Mann ohne Motiv keinen Verdacht erregen würde. Männer würden viel zu wenig riskieren, um an die Macht zu kommen. Er ließ Joffrey töten, da er für Baelish kein zuverlässiger Verbündeter bezüglich seiner weiteren Pläne gewesen sei. Petyr erklärt Sansa, er habe berechenbarere Freunde gewonnen, die Joffreys Tod unbedingt wollten. Joffreys Tod sei das Geschenk, das die neue Freundschaft "kräftig wachsen" ließe. Hierbei spielt er auf das Haus Tyrell an. Jenseits der Mauer Auf Crasters Bergfried verschanzen sich die Deserteure der Nachtwache weiterhin, schänden die Frauen und betrinken sich. Eine Frau kommt in das Haus, in dem sich Rast und Karl Tanner befinden, und bittet darum den letzten geborenen Sohn von Craster den Göttern jenerseits der Mauer, den Weißen Wanderern, zu überbringen. Rast bringt das Baby auf eine Lichtung. Auf dem Rückweg kommt er am Zwinger von Jons Schattenwolf Geist vorbei und provoziert diesen, als er merkt, dass alles um ihn herum gefriert, so dass er letztendlich die Flucht ergreift. Nicht weit davon hören Bran Stark, Hodor, Jojen und Meera Reet die weinende Stimme des Babys. Bran versucht mit seinen Wargfähigkeiten in den Geist von Sommer zu gelangen und nach dem Baby zu suchen, entdeckt aber den gefangenen Geist und tappt in eine Falle. Als er die Schattenwölfe tags darauf befreien will, wird die Gruppe von Karls Männern gefangen genommen. Zunächst verschweigt Bran seine Identität, gesteht jedoch, als Jojen wieder eine Vision erhält und Meera ihm nicht zur Hilfe eilen kann. Im Land des Ewigen Winters Ein Weißer Wanderer hat Crasters Baby aufgenommen und reitet mit ihm Richtung Norden in das Land des ewigen Winters. Dort lässt er es in einem Schrein liegen, und ein weiterer Weißer Wanderer erscheint und drückt seinen Zeigefinger auf die Wange des Babys, woraufhin dessen Augen beginnen blau zu leuchten. Auftritte Erste Auftritte *Ser Pfote *Morag *Crasters letzter Sohn *Weißer Wanderer *Nachtkönig *Mossador Tode *Großer Meister 1 - von den Sklaven erstochen Besetzung Hauptbesetzung *Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Ser Jaime Lennister *Lena Headey als Königin Cersei Lennister *Emilia Clarke als Königin Daenerys Targaryen *Kit Harington als Jon Schnee *Aidan Gillen als Lord Petyr Baelish *Natalie Dormer als Lady Margaery Tyrell *John Bradley als Samwell Tarly *Isaac Hempstead-Wright als Prinz Bran Stark *Sophie Turner als Prinzessin Sansa Stark *Gwendoline Christie als Brienne von Tarth *Jerome Flynn als Ser Bronn *mit Iain Glen als Ser Jorah Mormont Nebenbesetzung *Diana Rigg als Lady Olenna Tyrell *Michiel Huisman als Daario Naharis *Ian McElhinney als Ser Barristan Selmy *Owen Teale als Ser Allisar Thorn *Burn Gorman als Karl Tanner *Noah Taylor als Locke *Dominic Carter als Janos Slynt *Nathalie Emmanuel als Missandei *Jacob Anderson als Grauer Wurm *Thomas Brodie-Sangster als Jojen Reet *Ellie Kendrick als Meera Reet *Kristian Nairn als Hodor *Mark Stanley als Grenn *Ben Crompton als Eddison Tollett *Luke Barnes als Rast *Dean-Charles Chapman als Prinz Tommen Baratheon *Daniel Portman als Podrick Payn *Josef Altin als Pypar *Brenock O'Connor als Olly *Emilio Doorgasingh als Großer Meister 1 *Reece Noi als ein Sklave *Philip Philmar als ein Älterer Sklave *Ross Mullan als ein Weißer Wanderer *Richard Brake als Nachtkönig *Deirdre Monaghan als Morag *Robert Goodman als Valyrischer Sklave *Karl Jackson als ein Unbefleckter *Jane McGrath als Sissy (Crasters Ehefrau 1) *Aeryn Walker als Crasters Ehefrau 2 *Cheryl Lester as Crasters Ehefrau 3 *Will Fortune *Jon Freeman Nicht im Abspann genannt *Graeme Peacock als Besatzungsmitglied von Petyr Baelishs Crew *Kristy Robinson als Crasters Ehefrau 4 *Michael Stuart als Offizier der Nachtwache Anmerkungen *Nur 13 von 27 Darstellern der Hauptbesetzung der vierten Staffel treten in dieser Episode auf. Trivia *Der Titel dieser Episode bezieht sich auf Eidwahrer, jenen Namen, den Brienne von Tarth dem aus Eis geschmiedeten, valyrischen Stahlschwert gibt. Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie Verfilmte Kapitel Galerie Bilder 404 Danerys befreite Sklaven.jpg 404 Daenerys.jpg 404 Janos Alliser.jpg 404 Karl Tanner.jpg 404 Ser Pfote.jpg 404EidwahrerLandDesEwigenWinters (1).jpg 510 Brienne von Tarth.jpg 404 Brienne und Eidwahrer.jpg 404 Locke.jpg 404 Locke01.jpg 404 Eidwahrer Brienne Podrick Königsweg.jpg 404 Eidwahrer Jaime Lennister Bronn Königsmund.jpg 404 Margaery Tommen 01.jpg 404 Danerys befreite Sklaven 01.jpg 404 Jorah Barristand Daenerys 01.jpg 404 Daario Missandei Grauer Wurm.jpg 404 Janos Alliser 01.jpg 404 Weißer Wanderer mit Crasters Sohn.jpg 404 Jaime im Turm der Weißen Schwerter.jpg 404 Daenerys Großen Pyramide.jpg 404 Margaery Tommen Katze.jpg 404 Jon 01.jpg 404 Jorah Barristand Daenerys.jpg 404 Freigelassene halten Sklavenhalsbänder.jpg 404 Cersei 01.jpg 404 Janos 01.jpg 404 Karl Bran Rast.jpg 404 Meera Jojen Karl.jpg 404 Brienne von Tarth Rüstung.jpg 404 Jaime Lennister Eidwahrer.jpg 404 Vor der Großen Pyramide.jpg 404 Janos.jpg 404 Jon.jpg 404 Tyrion.jpg 404 Margaery Tommen.jpg 404 Rast Hodor.jpg 404 Meuterer Rast.jpg 404 Olly Rekruten.jpg 404 Jaime.jpg 404 Brienne.jpg 404 Meereen Sklaven.jpg 404 Daenerys Gefolge.jpg 404 Jaime Cersei.jpg 404 Cerseis Gemächer.jpg 404 Cersei.jpg 404 Brienne Eidwahrer.jpg 404 Bran.jpg 404 Hodor.jpg 404 Alliser.jpg 404 Jojen.jpg 404 Meera Jojen.jpg 404 Weißer Wanderer.png Videos Zitate Siehe auch * Einzelnachweise en:Oathkeeper es:Guardajuramentos (serie) fr:Féale it:In cerca di un colpevole ja:シーズン4第4話「誓約を果たすもの」 pl:Wierny Przysiędze (odcinek) pt-br:Cumpridora de Promessas (episódio) ro:Jurământul ru:Верный клятве zh:守誓剑 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 4